Incredible Hulk Vol 1 199
| StoryTitle1 = "..And SHIELD Shall Follow!" | Synopsis1 = Following his battle with the Collector, the Hulk finds himself in Citrusville, Florida where the population approach the creature with interest. This causes the Hulk to become angry and demand that people leave him alone. His presence in the town attracts the attention of Gamma Base's SHIELD liaison Clay Quartermain who convinces Nick Fury to allow him to use SHIELD weapons to capture the Hulk before he can get away again. Flying out to Florida, the opening salvo is made when Doc Samson jumps from a SHIELD chopper and attacks the Hulk directly. As the Hulk is distracted, the helicopters use neuro-clamps to bind the Hulk. However before they can pump anesthetic into the Hulk's system, the brute breaks free crashing into the nearby swamp. Samson rejoins the others and they continue on to capture the Hulk. Back at Gamma Base, Betty Talbot visits with her catatonic husband Glenn. Betty is wracked with guilt over his marital transgressions with Doc Samson while Glenn has been in his current conditions and asks her oblivious husband to forgive him. Back in Florida, the SHIELD unit sent to capture the Hulk decide to try another tactic on the Hulk, a paralysis gas. However, the Hulk's titanic leaps keep them from getting close enough to use it. Doc Samson decides to go against orders and catch up with the Hulk one more time in order to keep him in one spot so that they can use the gas on the green giant. As Samson battles the Hulk, Quartermain and his SHIELD unit get up close with the gas ready. Unable to break off his fight with the Hulk for fear the brute might escape, Samson orders them to gas him as well as the Hulk in order to capture them. Although Quartermain has reservations, unsure how the gas might effect Samson, he orders his men to fire. The gas manages to knock out both Samson and the Hulk, and they are gathered up and taken to a transport to be taken back to Gamma Base. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * Gus * Hank * Citrusville policemen and firefighters Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The narrative of this story mentions various events that happened in the town of Citrusville during the course of Fear Vol 1 and Man-Thing Vol 1 including: ** The scourge of the Mad Viking from - . ** The arrival of Wundarr in . ** The attack by Thog the Neither-Spawn from . * The Hulk recalls his first and most recent battles with Doc Samson which happened in and respectively. * The narrative of this story state that Gamma Base has been newly reconstructed. This was following damage sustained to it in . * The drama between Betty and her husband Glenn is complicated, and is as follows: ** Betty has been romantically interested in Bruce Banner since . ** However, she briefly pursued a relationship with Doc Samson from - when he eventually lost his powers. ** She eventually gave up on Banner when she learned he loved another woman named Jarella in , which drove her closer to Talbot who had been romantically interested in her since they first met in . ** Betty and Glenn eventually got married in . ** Recently, Glenn was put into a catatonic state when being rescued from Russia in . ** Betty has been conflicted over her past feelings for Samson since . ** Glenn is ultimately cured . Publication Notes * Letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Watanabe pages 2-17. * As seen on page one, this issue is Story'#JV249'. * This issue contains a letters page, Greenskin's Grab Bag. Letters are published from James Arbuckle, Dean Mullaney, Brain McCall, and Patrick Bachand. * 30 Cent Variants of this issue were also published and sold. | Trivia = * This issue also contains a Series "B" Marvel Value Stamp: #86 Conan. * Editor Marv Wolfman is listed on page one as "Military Advisor". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series B)